


Too much thought leads to unexpected results

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, FC Barcelona, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geri thinks Cesc gives people to many chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much thought leads to unexpected results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griners/gifts).



Cesc knew that David didn’t like him. He also knew that David Villa didn’t really like anyone, except for maybe Leo, and that was only because Leo didn’t talk much. They could be grumpy together and no one would care because that’s how they always acted. When Cesc had moved to Barçalona in 2011, he had hoped that maybe they could be friends, but that hope was dying quickly with every passing day. David was just as snide, just as sarcastic and just as surly as he had been when they had played together for their country. And now they were sharing a hotel room in Madrid as they prepared to play Atletico the next day, how fucking fun. _Maybe he’s such a jerk because he moves around so much, so he can never really make any friends _. Cesc puffs out the breath he'd been holding in, he’s doing that thing that Geri told him not to. He’s giving someone the benefit of the doubt.__

To be fair Geri had told him that he shouldn’t give someone the benefit of the doubt after they’ve done or said something stupid at least three times. _Geri’s done stupid things, but I still give him the benefit of the doubt. _Cesc frowns at the fact that he’s now having a conversation with himself, in his head.__

_If I give Geri that many chances why can’t I give Villa just as many? Because you like Villa, even if that is a struggle to admit._

Cesc’s thoughts are interrupted by the slamming of the hotel room door. He looks up from the book he’s been (unsuccessfully) reading, as David strides in and flumps on his bed looking more upset than usual (which is saying something). Tentatively Cesc asks, “Something wrong?” Villa doesn’t look at him as he replies, “They aren’t going to play me tomorrow night.” Cesc frowns, “That doesn’t make any sense. Next to Messi you’re the best shot on the field.”

Villa sits up and looks at him indecipherably. “What about you?”, he asks, an eyebrow slowly raising. Cesc blushes and looks down and shrugs, “You’re a better shot than me.” He feels wierd, David isn’t talking to him in that usual I-don’t-give-a-shit tone and he can feel a spark trickle down his spine. “You under-appreciate yourself, Cesc.” David says, his voice low and Cesc realizes that that’s the first time he’s heard David call him anything but Fábregas. He blushes again watching his hands twist over the book in his lap. 

Suddenly there’s a cool pressure on his cheek pushing his face up, and Cesc is so close to David that he can feel the body heat radiating from the other man. David closes the distance and kisses Cesc carefully on the lips. He so gentle, like Cesc is a fucking china doll and Cesc pushes up curling his fingers in David’s shirt, book forgotten in his lap, trying to prove that he isn't the fucking china doll that Villa thinks he is. He throws aside the thought that this could just be some elaborate hoax, that David might just walk away like this never happened. He throws these thoughts aside because Cesc has something that even Geri can’t ring out of him. 

Cesc Fábregas has the ability to give people the benefit of the doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much griners for being such an amazing human and inspiring me to write this ficlet. You are amazing and I love your Cesc/David fics so much it hurts, I've read them all at least twice.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments on pairings you would like me to try out.  
> Thank you all again.


End file.
